Viajando por tu piel
by Cydonnia
Summary: Ese era el problema: que no quería irse sin despedirse, aunque supiera que era una tortura —porque Sakura se volvía especialmente mujer, segura e hipnótica— lo quería así… la quería-


**Naruto y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia sí es mía.**

**Notas al final.**

* * *

**Viajando por tu piel**

El fuego en la chimenea danzaba sobre los troncos, lamiéndolos con frenesí, y al crepitar más bien parecía reír; la luz estaba apagada, pero el hogar emitía un aliento tibio y rojizo, que dejaba un lado de la piel luminosa y cálida; el otro etéreo y plateado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

Sasuke, aún en su ignorancia por muchos sentimientos, se dejaba llevar por los instintos cuando de su mujer se trataba, y sabía cuánto sufría ella al verlo partir. Él sabía, aún sin ser realmente consiente, de su paralizante temor, ese que le aseguraba con palabras de invierno que él nunca volvería. Pero los Uchiha eran fuego, y él un incendio, uno que podía incinerar el bosque en los ojos de Sakura, pero aún más la escarcha que se colaba hasta sus pensamientos haciéndola dudar de su palabra; él era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero a las pocas que su mandíbula exhalaba, las insuflaba de firmeza: Sasuke le prometió a Sakura volver siempre a ella.

Y es que ya no se trataba de un deber, sino de una necesidad. Él conocía la soledad como pocos; aun en su joven adultez no había podido cicatrizar del todo las heridas heladas y quemantes del abandono; no dolían como antes, estaban anestesiadas, pero seguían latentes. Haruno Sakura, esa niña ya mujer, era una droga para él, porque fue la única que le hizo considerar la idea de mirar el pasado con más calma; lejos estuvo la venganza de curarlo, si es que el odio puede hacer algo más que dejarte inconsciente de la realidad y el dolor al empujarte dentro de una bruma de locura.

Aun así, su mujer no era una droga que lo aletargaba y le hacía desistir de sus propósitos, casi convirtiéndolo en un pusilánime; si hubiera sido así, ella jamás podría haber consagrado su amor a él, porque Sasuke tenía un alma oscura pero apasionada, y ninguna barrera lo podría detener… al contrario, él se deshacía de los obstáculos. Ella lo había entendido muy bien, y en lugar de querer convertirlo en algo que no era, era combustible para aquellas partes buenas de él que, hasta antes que Sakura se metiera bajo su piel, no estaba al tanto que las tenía. Y ya no podía soltarla, porque tenía tanta voluntad como él, porque Sakura no solo era tierra segura, sino un puente que lo llevaba a conocer nuevos caminos, nuevas facetas de sí mismo.

Ella lo animaba a completarse como persona, al igual que él a ella. Sasuke nunca creyó en el destino, pero a veces despertaba girando el rostro a su lado, observándola, y pensaba: _Sakura nació para mí_; porque ninguna otra hubiera podido soportar su alma corrompida y voluble, menos aun siendo la de ella tan clara, idealista y llena de esperanza.

Pero aunque su fortaleza interna casi fuese igual a la titánica física, Sakura lo extrañaba y sufría sus ausencias; por eso, una vez tras otra, intentaba salir de noche mientras el sueño la sujetaba fuerte en un lugar donde él no tenía alcance, pero la sabía segura. Dejaba un beso en su sien, uno largo hasta que ella empezaba a removerse, y luego se acercaba a la puerta para irse sin que Sakura lo viera. Una vez tras otra fracasaba.

Y allí estaban, frente a frente en el salón, con las chispas escapando de la chimenea, cayendo al suelo como cenizas muertas y grises; con el lado izquierdo del cuerpo expuesto a los hilos plateados de la luz lunar, con el derecho tibio por el calor de los leños, y el incendio interior creciendo y creciendo, trepando por los huesos hasta irrumpir en los ojos.

Él solo traía puesto el pantalón, pero toda la ropa de viaje reposaba en el respaldar del sofá, esperando descansar sobre el cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke una vez más. El interior de Sakura era un torbellino, casi podía verlo al notar lo inquieto que estaba su chakra, pero ella no se dejó apabullar por la tristeza, ira, y añoro —incluso aunque él estuviera en casa ya lo extrañaba—. Recogió la camisa y la deslizó por sus musculosos brazos: uno vendado, el otro propio. Sasuke se quedó tieso, dejándola hacer; ella mandaba en ese momento, y en tantos otros que le preocupaba, en cierta medida, que se terminara adueñando de cada pieza de su ser ¿O lo que temía era que no pusiese resistencia? Sakura jamás lo convertiría en un esclavo, si no es que él mismo así lo quisiera… y en ese momento lo quería.

Tocaba abotonar, y era cuando los dedos de esa mujer con ojos de bosque salvaje e inexpugnable lo hacían vibrar; aun conteniendo la respiración, esos dedos quemaban sobre su torso amplio, herían al mismo tiempo que solo se podían aliviar con más roces, parecía un masoquista. Sakura sentía un cosquilleo que arrasaba desde su centro mismo, pasando por los brazos, las falanges, hasta la punta de sus dedos; toda ella era un impulso que la llevaba a su esposo, ese hombre de ojos negros y duros como el carbón, pero que podían arder con la facilidad de éste. Y ahora la capa, que a Sasuke se le antojó pesada como una armadura de hierro en ese momento, alejaba su piel demasiado de ella. Sakura inclinó el rostro para acercarse al cuello masculino, rosando suavemente con los labios, dejando escapar el aliento, erizando la piel; la sección entre la mandíbula y el cuello era ideal para acariciar con los dientes, y aún más excitante para ella morder con malicia traviesa pero ligera, y Sasuke se perdía; la sujetaba fuerte para que no escapara, porque le encantaba eso: lograr que la extrañe tanto como ella a él; pero a Sasuke le sumaba una ansiedad por su cuerpo, por perderse en sus curvas, y beber de su piel con la que ella no lidiaba, o no se lo demostraba tanto como él.

Pero se equivocaba, ella lo adoraba; anhelaba su contacto; la energía masculina contra la suya, chocando, buscando dominarse, pertenecerse. Sakura estaba segura que ningún otro podría amarla como él, que nadie la haría crecer así, ni caer tan profundo… ni disfrutarlo tanto. Sus ángulos, sus músculos, su fuerza, y cómo podía convertir toda esa brutalidad, ese cuerpo que era un arma, en algo suave, ardiente e incitante solo para ella.

Se observaron, las palabras no salían, y la lava interna llegaba hasta la garganta. Existía un deseo primitivo y burbujeante; caldeaba la piel; secaba las venas hasta las cenizas, y la sangre evaporada se elevaba hasta la cabeza, calentándola; irrigándola; más oxígeno; más impulsos; más pensamientos impuros.

—Si querías irte sin despertarme —murmuró Sakura, y los ojos de Sasuke se fueron a sus labios rápidos como un destello; se les antojaban más llenos, rojos, provocativos; toda ella lo era en ese momento —, no me hubieras besado.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante, y el temblor se arrastró pesado desde el suelo hasta las rodillas femeninas. Ese era el problema: que no quería irse sin despedirse, aunque supiera que era una tortura —porque Sakura se volvía especialmente mujer, segura e hipnótica— lo quería así… la quería; prefería soportar, o más bien disfrutar, de todos sus encantos explotados al máximo para tentarlo a quedarse, que el hecho de irse sin sentirla en toda su gloria.

—Eres peor que un genjutsu de engañosa, Sakura. Pero aun así yo soy el maestro en eso —su nariz chocó con la de ella, y a esa altura sus irises eran unas finas líneas verdes; las de él no existían, engullidas por el negro de la pupila dilatada, aunque todos pensaran que sus ojos siempre eran así.

Se besaron furiosos, ansiosos, como si hubieran soportado mucho tiempo esos deseos… como aquella lejana primera vez, y es que seguían siendo así de explosivos, porque se provocaban a propósito con todo lo que tenían; eran ninjas, su arte era la lucha, y esas batallas estaban presentes en cada aspecto de su vida. No necesitaban ternura esa vez, les urgía vaciarse del todo para que la ausencia del otro no pesara tanto.

Sasuke terminaría yéndose mañana por la tarde… como siempre, y se despedirían en la puerta de Konoha con la piel aún ardiente y la promesa de un reencuentro similar, o mejor.

* * *

**Nota autor:** ¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaban? (No) Pero yo sí. Se supone que debería estar trabajando para **Oculto en cada sensación**, pero no se preocupen lo que quieren otro cap de eso, que ya tengo la idea y solo me queda escribirla, así que espero subirla pronto.

Como pertenezco al FC SasuSasku del foro Mundo SasuSaku hay una actividad que consiste en escribir OS o drabbles, y que era opcional poner una imagen, yo pensé: Lo voy a usar de inspiración, y esta imagen me gustó: . Pero ahora creo que soy una pervertida porque es un conjunto de imágenes super tiernas y yo escribí algo más bien... ¿Hot? Yo sabía que mi cabeza no funcionaba bien :(

En verdad me gustaría saber sus opiniones si este sencillo OS les gustó, intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible pero no se me dan mucho estas cosas ¿sensuales? (al menos eso pienso) y ustedes pensarán ¿Si no se te dan para qué las escribes? ¡Pues porque quiero aprender a hacerlas! No es bueno estancarse en lo que a uno le va cómodo, es importante salir de la zona de confort y animarse a límites nuevos.

Ya saben: **las palabritas de amor y cartas bombas van en la cajita de reviews. **Si quieren hablar conmigo pueden pasarse por mi perfil.

**Los quiero y un beso grande, en especial a todas esas personas que me apoyan dejando comentarios o agregandome en las alertas, son lo máximo ;)**


End file.
